Blueberry Pie
by IdolizedFan
Summary: In Zootopia, you can ship Gideon and Judy. Only Nick does not seem to like the prospect.
1. The Deal

BLUEBERRY PIE 

**I do not own Zootopia.**

In Zootopia, you can ship Gideon and Judy. Only Nick does not seem to like the prospect.

\- O – O – O – O – O -

"Oh, Gideon Grey! Perfect timing!"  
The red fox's ears rose in attention as he immediately recognized the voice.

"Oh hey, Judy!" Gideon greeted on his back, busy with assorting pies from the back of his delivery van.  
"You're early today from cop duty. How can I help you?"

"Oh, so this is the one you've told me about, Carrots."

Gideon grunted as he realized the bunny was with someone else.  
He put down the plate on his hands to turn around…  
Only to see an animal of his own species.

"Oh, you're a fox, too. Uhh- uhhmm?"

The sly fox gave a thin smile and offered a hand. "It's Nicholas Wilde. Call me Nick."  
Gideon took it gingerly and quickly let go.

"So, uhh, Judy... What do you-" He glanced at her partner. "Do you _two_ want with me? I-I assume it's got something to do with me since you- you two called me, am I right?"

"Oh, right!" Judy grinned as her legs bounced with excitement.  
Nick raised an eyebrow as he noticed the act. "Carrots, no need to get _that_ excited."  
Gideon hummed, a little confused. "Hey hey, Judy. Why's he- Nick calling you Carrots?"

The gray bunny was looking around, as if checking for specific faces.  
She blinked as she realized she was being asked a question.  
"Oh, Gideon Grey. It's nothing. It's just what the _dumb fox_ wants to call me."  
Nick rolled his eyes playfully. "And the _dumb bunny_ is fine with it."

Gideon tilted his head sideways. "I-I-I see. Well then, back to the case I- _we_ got here. I still got my-" He gestured to Judy. "-our business hours."  
"Oh!" Judy clapped her hands. "We were thinking maybe we could have you provide food for an upcoming ZPD event, and I know just how delicious your pies are!"

Gideon was still processing the answer when he felt a small tug on his fur.  
Right under him, Judy was holding his hand's fur.  
Noticeably, she seemed to be hiding the act by her body so that Nick would not see.

"I-I," Gideon stuttered. "Wait a second- a minute. I need to talk to yo' parents and stuff. This- you say it's going to be an important event and all."

Judy's eyes lightened up, showing relief that Gideon easily caught up with the swing.  
"Ooh, ooh! Let me join you. I need to talk to Mom for something!"  
"I- O- okay, Judy. B-but how about Sir Nick here?"  
"Oh, Nick will be fine." Judy gave him a teasing look. "Just don't snatch the blueberries away."  
Nick gave them an amused smile. "Alright, alright. Make it quick. The chief's going to be suspicious."

Gideon gave one last look at the fox, particularly his green eyes.  
Something about the expression made him feel uneasy.

When they were out of sight, Judy jumped happily and nudged Gideon again.  
"That was some quick thinking, Gideon! I'm impressed."  
"Uh- you, you know. What else do you have to ask for anyway?"

"Oh, it's…" Judy smiled sheepishly. "Nick's birthday is coming up! It's the day after the ZPD event, and I want you to bake a blueberry pie for him. It doesn't have to be big, just something surprise-worthy. I'm sure he will love it. He absolutely _loves_ blueberries. He practically smiles every time his hands get into contact with blueberries."

That was probably the longest rant Gideon had heard off of Judy.

\- O – O – O – O – O -

I was thinking how practically everyone's for Nick and Judy (including me anyway). I say, how about we add some twist with another fox?  
I hope I got Gideon's stuttering on point.

 **-IdolizedFan**


	2. The Prank

BLUEBERRY PIE 

**I do not own Zootopia.**

In Zootopia, you can ship Gideon and Judy. Only Nick does not seem to like the prospect.

\- O – O – O – O – O –

"Why is Judy taking so long?" wondered Nick out loud… as he got himself some blueberries from a stall. "Hmm, not the same as the Hopps's family blueberries."

Nick casually walked along the streets to find the bunny.  
He mentally wondered whether the rabbits he had passed through were actually her siblings or relatives.

He did not have much time to think about it when he saw two suspiciously happy characters.  
One he was particularly looking at was Judy, hopping so excitedly.

Nick raised an eyebrow.  
He silently approached them but only found himself a little frustrated when he could not get a spot within earshot.  
He was forced to watch the scene… of the two of them hugging.

Judy had her back on him, so he could only make the face of the fox named Gideon Grey.  
He was smiling so sweetly as if he was proud of the bunny.  
 _His_ bunny.

\- X – X – X – X – X -

"Great! We got permission from my parents!" Judy said as she made small happy hops. "Everyone at the ZPD will be happy to have a taste of your pies!"  
"O-oh, you keep complimenting me, Judy. You- no need to do that!"  
"Oh, Gideon." Judy smiled. "You deserve it. You've changed so much."  
"I-I'm just baking pies and bread for you and your fam'. I'm glad I- that I can get to serve the respectable figures in the city of Zootopia!"

Judy's ears rose as a question popped in her mind. "Wait, you don't make rounds in Zootopia? You'd gain a lot of customers there!"  
Gideon shook his head. "No, I'm not ready for that yet. Be- besides, I'm affiliated with yo' parents and I did kinda got close- attached to Bunnyburrow. It's my- our home place and all."  
"Oh, you silly fox."

Judy suddenly slowed down hopping, which took Gideon a few seconds before he realized the bunny was steps behind her.  
"Oh, hey Judy. Did you forget something back there?"  
"Gideon, come here!" whispered Judy, gesturing with her small hands.

"I- wha- what do we have now, Judy?" Gideon looked around. "Is it some'un-"  
"It's Nick! I knew he wouldn't stay still." the bunny answered, clearly showing excitement. "Come on; let's play a prank on him."  
"A prank? What are you- what if Sir Nick's not going to like it?"  
Judy gave an uncharacteristically wide smirk. "Oh, he's _not_ going to like it."

"Oh, Gideon Grey! I'm so happy for you!" Judy buried her face on his torso, catching a sweet aroma. "Oh boy, you smell so nice."

Gideon cleared his throat nervously. "Ah, uhm. Judy, you- you're making me uncomfortable and you know, if Nick- Sir Nick sees us, it might- will be awkward."  
The small bunny laughed the warning off. "Oh, let him see us."  
"I-I'm pretty sure I'll look like I'm not acting all natural and something."  
"Nah, that's great. Your expression is great. I like it this way."

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"  
Nick appeared, taking off the shades he was wearing.

"Ah, Nick!" Judy scurried away from Gideon with a shocked expression. "I- you-"  
"Sir, this is all a big misunderstanding." The plumper fox nervously looked at the two of them. "You see-"  
"Ni-Nick, I thought I told you to stay still."

The slender fox, who was clearly unamused, shook his head. "No, you _didn't_. You only told me not to snatch the blueberries away. Now, I'm still not hearing an answer to my question?"

\- O – O – O – O – O -

Do not expect much story out of this. I'm just toying with Nick's feelings.  
Every chapter's going to be short and will be continued just for the fun of it.

 **-IdolizedFan**


End file.
